1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saddle support for a bicycle saddle, more particularly to a saddle support which has solid metal reinforcing rods inserted fittingly into an intermediate section thereof in order to prevent breakage of the saddle support at the intermediate section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle seat (10) includes a bicycle saddle (11), a saddle support (12) to be mounted to the bottom side of the bicycle saddle (11), and a seat post (13) connected securely to the intermediate section (121) of the saddle support (12).
Referring to FIG. 2, the saddle support (12) has resilient properties so as to lessen the vibrations felt when the bicycle is in use. However, when the saddle support (12) bears a heavy load for a long period of time, the intermediate section (121) of the saddle support (12) breaks off easily at two end portions (122) that contact two ends of the seat post (13).